


Forward Progress

by Trhooligan7302



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Slibbs Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trhooligan7302/pseuds/Trhooligan7302
Summary: Time together after a long and difficult case leads to forward progress.
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	Forward Progress

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all of you who have encouraged me to write in recent months. This is only my second attempt but here it is. All mistakes are my own. Characters are not my own, appreciate those NCIS writers for that.

It had been an unusually difficult case with long days, turned into longer nights at work. They had all decided to unwind together and celebrate apprehending the suspect. The entire group had been seated around the table laughing, enjoying each other’s company for over an hour. Upon arrival Jack purposely sat toward one end of the table hoping that Gibbs would take the opportunity and sit next to her. As Jack looked around at their faces she could see the toll the long week had taken on everyone. There was just something about being together that made those tired faces smile. She loved this about her NCIS family; they truly enjoyed being together. This is definitely not an accident, Gibbs had worked hard to create a tight knit family that trusted each other.

She couldn’t help but notice the way he sat close to her, maybe almost too close...she caught Nick looking at them a couple of times. She hated that it felt so good, she almost didn’t care what Nick thought. At one point in the evening she noticed he had sat back, put his arm behind her shoulders and Ellie was watching him carefully. A bit later he was playing with her hair behind her back. This man was going to be the death of her, always so close yet so far away. It took everything Jack had to pay attention to the conversation, her mind kept drifting to where his hands were. The way his thigh would touch hers, his hand would touch her shoulder or her hand under the table.

Gibbs was the first to say he was headed home to work on the boat for a bit before getting some sleep. Quickly followed by Palmer, Sabrina had texted that Victoria wasn’t feeling well, Ducky decided to walk out with him. She knew it was time for her to go because she couldn’t quit thinking about one very special agent. She knew there was no way she was going to get any sleep until she had had a chance for them to talk, to hang out for just a while. Maybe she would even sleep over at his house tonight. She hadn’t done that for a while.

She sat in his driveway for a few minutes contemplating what she was going to say to him when she came down the stairs. What reason was she going to give him that she came over. She rehearsed several options in her head and all sounded ridiculous. How this man can turn her into a high school teenager again she had no idea. Maybe it was time to take a new approach instead of batting her eyelashes, giggling teenage girl. It was time to show him a woman who knows what she wants and how to get it. She had found the strength to survive the Afghan desert for nine months in captivity; she could certainly find the strength to walk into his house and make the first move.

He heard the door open and knew it would be her. She hung up her coat, took off her shoes and finally came the cadence of her footsteps on the stairs he knew so well. Without turning around he knew she had stopped at the workbench and was watching him. They had barely seen each in over a week where they weren’t around other people and involved in the case. He definitely missed spending time with her, it felt right, comforting really, sitting next to her with their family. He wished he felt like he could have been bolder, pulled her closer. Gibbs realized that he had been caught up in his thoughts for maybe too long, greeted her with his normal “Hi ya Jack” as he continued sanding.

“Hi, one of these glasses for me,'' she quickly replied.

“Nobody else here but us.”

She didn’t need him to turn around to know he was smiling, she could hear it in his voice. She poured enough of the amber liquid for both of them, she decided they could share the same jar. After all, she was on a mission to make sure that was not the only thing they shared tonight. He was still working with his back to her. She put the jar in front of him and he took it with a raised eyebrow, “Thanks, we sharing?”

“Yep” being her only reply for a few seconds as she watched him finish the bourbon.

He indicated they needed more and she made her way back to the bottle. “It was so good to hang out with everybody tonight don’t you think?” she was trying to keep the mood light.

Sighing, he replied, “Yes, yes it was. Were you the next one to leave after me?”

“No, Palmer and Ducky left before me.”

“I was hoping you would come over afterwards. Haven’t seen much of each other this week.”

“I know it’s been a long weird week and I’m tired.” She watched him run his hand over his face and through his hair.

“I don’t think I’m the only one that’s tired,” she continued.

“No, I’m tired too, just wanted to work on the boat for a little bit, you gonna stay tonight?”

“I’d like to if you’ll have me,” she flirted with a shy smile.

He returned with a small smirk, “Always.”

He stopped sanding, finished off the liquid in the mason jar, set it down on the table. The table, it makes him shake his head. When had things progressed to the point of an overstuffed chair, blanket and a little side table next to the boat. He doesn’t really remember the progression that led to it but he loves that she spends nights reading while he works on the boat. Jack watches him stare at the chair and decides it’s time. “Gibbs, I’ve been thinking about something.”

“What’s that?” he slowly turns around to face her.

“Well, this is something that I’ve needed to do for a while now and I put it off. I’m not really sure why but I’ve decided I can’t put it off any longer.”

He watches as that determined look glints in her eyes, she walks toward him. Something about the look in her eyes is different than the other times she has seemed determined and it makes his stomach tighten. She stops when they are toe to toe. Standing in front of him she doesn’t break eye contact. She puts both hands flat on his stomach and slowly guides them up over his chest, around his neck, stepping into him closing all space between their bodies. She wraps herself around him into a tight hug which he reciprocates. Standing in the basement just holding each other.

She buries her nose into his neck and takes slow, deep breaths...taking him in. In a soft whisper as he also takes slow deep breaths with his nose buried in her soft blonde waves, “This what ya been wantin’ to do?”

Silently she started moving up his neck with soft repetitive kisses until she reached the shell of his ear lobe. She could feel that he was holding his breath. “This is, it dawned on me this week when you kissed me on the cheek in my office, that it’s always you who kisses me. In my hair, on my forehead and cheek, my jaw...always you. I don’t know about you but I’m ready for that to change.”

“Hmmm…” came a low rumble.

“You ok if we change this up a little bit Cowboy” she draws out as she raises her eyes to look into his.

“What do ya have in mind Jack?”

“Let me show you,” she whispers while her lips are hovering over his, quietly waiting for him to give the go ahead.

She felt his lips part slightly and took that as a sign. She brushed her lips softly over his until he responded. There they stood in his basement finally allowing themselves to let go and trust the other with soft, slow, sensual kisses. His hands made their way into her hair as soft kisses gave way to more demanding ones. He waited until he couldn’t go any longer without taking a breath. He pulled away just a bit but still kept their foreheads together. She couldn’t contain the smile on her face, this was the outcome she had been wanting, him speechless and panting.

“This change work for you Cowboy?”

Neither of them was surprised that he had a lack of words to express his feelings at the moment; instead he just leaned in and kissed her again. She gently pushed him back until his knees touched the overstuffed chair and she guided him down into it. He just sat there and smiled at her as she straddled his lap.

“I know we have stuff to talk through and that we are both scared, for good reasons mind you. But I felt like it was time for forward progress, Marine.”

“LT, I couldn’t agree more.”

“Good,” she sighed as she lowered her mouth to his ear, “because I want this with you Jethro.”

He didn’t know the last time hearing his name sounded so satisfying but he knew he wanted to hear her say it again and again. They stayed there for a few more minutes enjoying their new forward progress. This time it was Jack to pull back, “Let’s get some sleep Gibbs.”

“Yeah,” They turned off the lights and headed upstairs to the bedrooms. Gibbs took the lead, holding Jack's hand. Instead of stopping at the guestroom he led her into his bedroom. “Uh, Cowboy? You sure about this?” she stammered.

He turned and smirked at her, “Jack, we’re just sleepin’.”

He tossed her some sweatpants and an old Marine Corp t-shirt. They would both meet back in his bedroom after getting ready. She arrived first laying down and turning toward his side of the bed. Her thoughts were racing, sure she had spent the night before but always in the spare bedroom. Except for twice when they just decided to stay on the couch and sleep in front of the fireplace. Those nights were her favorite, snuggled together under the same blanket. But this, this was different. His bed...with him, she needed to slow her heart rate before he slid into bed.

A few minutes later he got in and pulled the covers up around them. Their eyes adjusted in the dark, just staring into each other’s eyes. He slowly caressed her cheek, running his fingers through her hair and resting his hand on the back of her head. He pulled her gently into a kiss aligning their bodies.

“Goodnight Jethro”

“Goodnight Jack”

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome. Like I said before, totally a new adventure for me.


End file.
